


The Star Blinks Out

by theweddingofthefoxes



Series: The Glowing Sun and Faithful Moon [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Gentleness, Inheritance, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/pseuds/theweddingofthefoxes
Summary: While separated from Armitage, on a training mission, Ren senses the death of the Emperor Brendol and knows he needs to return to his charge.





	

Every year, just one week. It is the hardest week of every year in multiple directions. Ren is expected to perform at his peak physical and mental capacity, to prove he is still worthy of being the heir’s protector. The thought of being declared unfit for this task terrifies him, and he always works himself to the bone in order to not just succeed but excel, to let no one doubt him, ever, ever doubt his fitness and worthiness. There is only one person for this job and that is him.

And it is hard to leave Armitage, of course. It is hard to leave him when he has truly begun to come into himself, after Brendol gave up a bit of control when he grew ill. Left more matters of state up to his son, more matters of warfare, of diplomacy. Ren watched it all, far prouder than Brendol would have been, not that he’d ever admit that to Armitage. Despite the increased responsibility, Armitage seemed happier than ever. Proud of himself. Less secretive, more himself–brighter. Wants Ren to show him how to best aim a blaster, doesn’t mind if they’re seen hugging in public, or play-fighting or wrestling, when before they both knew Brendol would have lost his mind. Ren misses that. 

But the training is worthwhile.

He is eighteen and it’s barely a month since Armitage turned twenty. He can now cast out the Force to find his boy emperor, stay with him, at least while he sleeps on the cold rocky ground of the training grounds. Does Armitage know that he’s there? He’s not sure. He hopes that Armitage can tell, can feel his presence. _I didn’t leave. I wouldn’t leave. Even if my body left, even when my body’s in this awful place away from you, I’m here._

He reaches out, miles and miles away, and it’s like he’s grabbed something hot, burning, something is happening and he must sink further if he’s to know what’s happening–something has woken Armitage, distressing him–he can hear–

_–he is being treated but we do not have confidence he will survive the night–_

_–everything that can be done for the Emperor is being done–_

_–you must prepare yourself–_

Ren knows that surely Armitage is accepting this information with stoicism, giving commands, plotting, planning. But he can hear how hard Armitage’s heart is beating all the way from here. Ren’s heart breaks to listen to the snatches of Armitage’s desperate thoughts–

can’t do this by myself please just let him come back soon, even just having him nearby, need that, please–he is all I have left now–

Ren bolts up, fully awake now, finds his guide, who is sleeping nearby.

“We have to return immediately.”

The guide blinks. “Have you given up on yo–”

“The Emperor is dying. I felt it. We have to go.”

Something so fully commanding and certain has come through in Ren’s voice that the guide does not ask twice. They pack up their camp and return in their shuttle to the palace within three hour’s time. By that time, Brendol has already died. Armitage’s coronation will be in five hour’s time.

By then, he’ll be composed and garbed in his finest clothing, graceful and silent and the perfect picture of regality, with Ren in all black just steps away, but when Ren comes to find him he is a mess, looking pale and ill and haggard. 

“You knew,” Armitage whispers. “You could sense it.”

“I heard you calling for me,” Ren says back. “Come on. Your father wouldn’t want you looking like this. No one will be able to tell you didn’t sleep.”

Armitage washes and dresses in the bottom layer of his regalia as they wait for the rest to be brought. He keeps biting his lip, nervous. “I’m already exhausted, just thinking about this,” he confesses to Ren. 

“You can sleep when it’s done,” Ren says. “We’ll come back here and sleep. As soon as it’s done. You’re the Emperor now, Your Grace–”

“Don’t say that–” Armitage says, stricken. “Not you. Never you. Please. I’m still Armie.”

“Armie. We’ll come back.”

“We’ll sleep.”

“Just like always.”

“Like nothing had changed.”

Ren squeezes his Emperor’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a Tumblr drabble!


End file.
